beforethedawnfandomcom-20200216-history
Nadia Kravets
|name=Nadia Olga Kravets |sex=Female |species= , |dob=19th |mob=4 |yob=1995 |age=Adult |facs=None |birthplace=Las Vegas, Nevada |height=5'2" |build=Athletic |hair=Black |eyes=Brown |skin=Pale Golden-Olive |actor=Mila Kunis |music= }}Overview= Nadia is what one might call a rogue slayer. She wants nothing to do with the Watchers Council and generally isn't out hunting for vampires to slay. If she sees an asshole attacking a woman in front of her, human or supernatural -- she'll do something about it, of course. But that's not specific to being a slayer in her mind; that's called being a decent person. Consequently, she sees vampires as far less of a threat to the world than your average corporate executive or politician. She's well known in extremist environmental circles as an unusual young woman of extraordinary abilities that can do things few others would do. She's probably even known to the FBI. She's wanted in several countries for violating laws and has spent short stints in prison for environmental activism: sabotaging pipelines and mining equipment, ramming speedboats into whaling ships, that sort of thing. Not exactly the sort of reputation the Watchers Council would probably prefer. Personality Nadia doesn't give a shit what the world thinks -- not anymore. She has little patience for arguments from authority, patriotism, or even necessarily the preservation of civilization. She cares about people, per se -- but she's an anarchist. Not like a "violently overthrow the world" anarchist -- those people are assholes -- but she thinks that large-scale centralization -- whether it be corporations, the U.S. military, or nationalistic governments as a whole -- have had their chance at history and have been historically !@#!@# things up for a long, long time now. That isn't to say that she doesn't care; on the contrary, she cares deeply about suffering. But most of humanity /doesn't/ seem to care, seems indifferent to compassion and the rights of humanity, let alone nature or the world, and it's hard to muster the effort to protect the wealthy, powerful, relatively privileged citizens of the U.S.A. from vampires, when those same citizens use their wealth and power to enrich themselves and oppress others. She hides her compassion in an air of indifference, redirecting her efforts towards those she describes as the least powerful: the flora and fauna of the natural world, suffering to the point of breaking beneath the yoke of an unrestrained and uncaring humanity bent on consuming everything in the world until all that is left is money and dirt. Consequently, she's a minimalist. She takes her pleasure in simple things. Yoga, running, swimming, hiking, gymnastics -- kicking the shit out of corporations in the middle of the night. You know, the simple things. She doesn't have a Facebook account, she doesn't have a cell phone (too easy to track those if you're a powerful enough corporation), she doesn't watch Netflix or keep track of sports. She tries to keep her life simple and relatively free of personal possessions. She doesn't plan on having kids, as the world doesn't need more kids. She's spiritual, but not religious. She tries to find joy in what small things she can, because in the end, the small things are all that matter. Anything else is ephemeral, and will fade away. |-| Sheet= SKILLS POWERS ADVANTAGES WEAKNESSES |-| Background= Nadia is what you might call a rogue slayer. She has nothing to do with the Watchers Council if she can help it and is not primarily out slaying vampires or even terribly interested in doing so. I mean, if one happens to attack her or she witnesses one attacking someone, sure -- she'll give it a shot. But she's not actually out there looking for trouble from supernatural creatures not making big waves, carnivorous or not. Its not true to say that she couldn't care less; she does care -- but as she sees it, she has bigger fish to fry. When her slayer powers awakened, she was a double major at UCLA studying Environmental Geoscience and Ecology. Not exactly what you'd call dangerous material. She didn't know any martial arts, she'd never even punched anyone, and aside from taking dance lessons through 'til high school, she'd never done anything remotely athletic. She was a bionerd; she cared more for stray kittens, puppies and climate change then she did for people. After all, there are over /seven billion/ people -- and with several species going extinct every hour, it's always the apocalypse for someone other then humanity. Humanity will be fine. Even a nuclear war, a major plague, or a meteorite probably wouldn't wipe out humanity at this point... but it might save the rain forests. Her slayer powers activated under unusual circumstances. She was attending a minor sit-in during her sophomore year of college to protest the wasteful use of water to grow cashews in the driest part of the desert of California, which was not only bad for the local ecology and wasteful for the people of California, but simply stupid. Fairly minor-league stuff, here. She was very sincere, but not one of those "crazy environmentalists" -- at that point, at least. Well, the local big agricorp escalated it a bit past what the kids were expecting and called private security, who showed up with tear gas. Well, as it so happened, one of the other members of the sit-in was, secretly, a half-demon. Nadia had always known there was something "off" about the boy but thought it was just because he spent too much time playing videogames -- and he turned yellow-purple-ish when exposed to the tear gas, and began to freak out. This in turn further freaked out the private security, who resorted to clubs and rubber bullets -- and the situation escalated from there. That was when Nadia's slayer instincts kicked in, and without having raised a finger in anger a day in her life, she proceeded to kick the snot out of the security guards. Usually, when slayer powers activate, it's because of a direct attack involving the supernatural. Usually, being attacked. In this case, the supernatural was present -- it just wasn't what was attacking her, and this has flavored how she's approached "being a slayer" ever since. She doesn't assume that the supernatural is necessarily a threat by itself. She ended up in jail for a week. I mean, she had slayer strength and agility but still knew literally zero about fighting and had already been hit with tear gas and rubber bullets; she wasn't going to perform any miracles. Her friend, however, got away -- and that was how she learned about the supernatural. The Watchers Council found her a few months later, but by that point she'd already signed with an extremist breakoff branch of Greenpeace; the darker parts of the environmental movement could use people like her, and she had an easy time demonstrating that she could do things normal people couldn't. She told the Council to go to hell. That was five years ago, and she's gotten more experienced and more extreme since -- not less. Today, she has a Masters degree in Geophysics, three black belts, and ... a rather long, criminal rap sheet for a host of counts of environmental activism (and in some cases, outright ecoterrorism) in half a dozen different countries. She'll never get an academic job; even if she wanted one, who would hire her? She's smashed open pipelines, planted bombs on whaling ships, and kicked the /absolute shit/ out of corporate security abusing the shit out of poor people in third world countries. She knows about vampires, she knows about the slayer thing -- but she doesn't go looking for supernatural trouble. She has to live in the world, and that doesn't do her much good if the world is on track for 5-7 degrees of global warming by 2150. Three degrees of warming, what the world is on track for by 2050, is enough to cause 2+ billion people to need to migrate and to render everything between 20 degrees north/south latitude uninhabitable to mammalian life during the summer. Are vampires really as bad as oil executives and politicians? In the grand scheme of things, the world could use a few less people. But if she sees someone in need of help, she helps them. |-| 'Ships= |-| Logs= Category:Character